


Walgreens

by frankiesin



Series: Brallencer Coffeeshop AU [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: (only in a slightly kinky way), Collars, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, degradation kink, they fuck in the Walgreens bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: "Okay but what if I wrote Brendon getting fucked in a Walgreens?""Jeff why""I'm gonna do it"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was just going to post all of it at once but then I got too involved in my NaNoWriMo fic and forgot about this for like three weeks. So I'm posting the Brendon/Spencer part now, and then when I finish the Dallon/Brendon/Spencer part I'll post that.

Brendon didn’t always wear the collar in public. He liked it, but sometimes he would reach up to rub his neck and feel his dick twitch in his pants because of the soft leather and the cold metal buckle resting between his collar bones. It was fine when he was alone, because he just had to remind himself that there were people around and it would be really weird to pop a boner in public. 

 

Then, of course, Spencer got offered a job in Denver and the three of them moved to somewhere where no one knew Brendon. They’d just moved into a real house instead of the one room apartment they’d been renting before, and were constantly realising that they didn’t have things they needed to run a functioning house.

 

Dallon was back at the house, unpacking. Spencer and Brendon were in the Walgreens, which was surprisingly busy for one in the morning. Brendon was used to the convenience stores in Las Vegas, which were almost always busy because of tourists and college students. He had expected the Walgreens in the suburbs of Denver to be quieter at night. He was wrong, and now he was following his boyfriend around, trying not to touch his neck. 

 

“Do we need paper towels?” Spencer asked while holding a six pack of paper towels in his hand. Brendon blinked at him. “What.”

 

“Paper towels,” Spencer said. “Do we need them or did we already buy some?”

 

“I thought we were just getting food shit,” Brendon said. Spencer looked down at the paper towels and then slowly put them back on the shelf. He turned to Brendon and hooked his finger around the collar. “You’re not focusing on this, are you?”

 

Brendon licked his lips, but didn’t do anything else. They were in a Walgreens. There were people around. There were some things that just shouldn’t be done. Spencer leaned in and nipped at Brendon’s neck, right under his jaw. “There are some handcuffs on aisle sixteen. Go buy them, and then go to the bathroom. I’ll be there in a moment, I have to find something first.”

 

He pulled away from Brendon, and Brendon nodded before heading over to where Spencer said the handcuffs were supposed to be. He found them, and didn’t bother questioning why a convenience store would sell handcuffs. It didn’t matter. 

 

The girl behind the counter--her nametag read Marcy--didn’t seem to find the handcuffs weird. Half of her head was buzzed and there were tattoos on the backs of her hands. She pointed at Brendon’s collar. “That’s pretty cool. Where’d you get it?”

 

“It was a gift,” Brendon lied, because saying that he got it from a sex shop in Vegas was not a good idea, even at one in the morning while he was trying to hide the fact that he was getting hard. “I don’t know.”

 

“Darn,” she said, and Brendon could tell that if she hadn’t been on the clock she would have said fuck. “I really like the whole aesthetic of collars and stuff. It’s very punk rock and cool. Your total’s 21.67. Do you have a Walgreens card?”

 

“No, I’m just paying with a card,” Brendon said, and paid. He didn’t get a bag, but he did get a receipt because he was about to go into the bathroom with those, and he didn’t want someone to think that he was stealing and come for him. That would ruin whatever Spencer was about to do with him. 

 

He headed to the bathrooms, locking himself in the last stall. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to put the cuffs on, or cuff himself to the handrail, or just wait until Spencer came in and told him what to do with himself. Brendon twirled the cuffs around his hands, leaning against the wall and trying to relax. 

 

It felt like hours before Spencer came in and knocked on the stall. Brendon was probably too eager to let him in and then lock the stall again, but he didn’t care. Spencer had a little plastic bag in his hand, which he hooked on the door to the bathroom before turning around to face Brendon. Brendon held out the handcuffs, which Spencer took from him. Spencer leaned in and kissed Brendon, backing him up against the wall. Spencer pulled Brendon’s shirt off over his head, grinding against him until Brendon let out a little whine. Spencer pulled back completely, giving Brendon a look. “Did you want something, Bren?”

 

“Please,” Brendon said. He didn’t know exactly what he wanted, he just knew it involved the handcuffs and whatever else was in that bag. Spencer pinched Brendon’s nipple, and Brendon let out a squeak. He leaned into Spencer. “I want… what’s in the bag. I want that.”

 

“You don’t even know what it is.” Spencer said, unzipping Brendon’s pants and pulling them down to Brendon’s mid thigh. “Get on your knees, hands behind your back. I’m going to cuff and gag you.”

 

Brendon nodded, and got on his knees. A few seconds later, he felt the cold metal of the cuffs sliding around his wrists, followed by the click of them being tightened into place. Spencer pulled Brendon’s head back by his hair and forced his mouth open. Spencer ripped a package of hand towels open, rolling one up and wrapping it around Brendon’s face, gagging him. Brendon whined a little. He preferred ball gags to anything else, but he couldn’t complain. Spencer was about to fuck him in a Walgreens. It was kind of hot. 

 

Spencer leaned down and placed the car keys into Brendon’s palm. He nipped up the back of Brendon’s neck and said, “if it gets to be too much, just drop these and I’ll stop. Okay?”

 

Brendon nodded. He arched back, wondering if he could get in a more comfortable position. Spencer paused behind him, just watching Brendon move. Brendon was sure that neither of them would admit it, but Brendon really liked showing off and he was pretty sure that Spencer liked watching. Actually, Brendon knew that Spencer enjoyed watching, because there were so many times where he had had Dallon fuck Brendon while he watched and got off of it. Brendon jerked his hips forward, doing what he could to let Spencer know that he was ready for whatever, whenever. Preferably soon.

 

Spencer unwrapped something else behind Brendon. Brendon panted against the towel in his mouth. He could feel the hard floor under his knees, and it was reminding him that they were in public. Some other guy could come in and hear them at any time. Brendon didn’t know if that was making him more turned on, or if he was getting turned on by the anticipation of not being able to see what was coming next. 

 

He heard the sound of packaging being ripped open, and then felt something metallic scratch down his shoulders. Brendon arched up, biting down on the towel. Spencer scratched down Brendon’s back with the thing again, leaning over to bite down high on Brendon’s neck. He tilted Brendon’s head back. “Don’t worry about being too loud, these people will find out that you’re a slut soon enough.”

 

Brendon bucked his hips forward, whining around the towel when Spencer hooked a finger under Brendon’s collar and pulled on it, cutting off his air. He scraped the thing down Brendon’s back again, moving off to the side as he went down. Brendon wanted to know what it was. 

 

“Get back up on your knees, Brendon, or did you not want me to fuck you?” Spencer said. Brendon got back up on his knees, sticking his ass out invitingly and straightening up his back as much as he could. Spencer scratched the metal thing down his back again, this time digging it into his flesh hard enough to break the skin. Brendon whined, his dick twitching and leaking. Spencer pulled on Brendon’s hair, forcing his head back so that he was looking up at Spencer. Spencer leaned down and kissed Brendon roughly, pulling at his hair while he kissed Brendon. Brendon’s hips jerked forward. 

 

“I should skip the fingering, and just fuck you,” Spencer said, scraping the metal thing down Brendon’s side. Brendon let out a sharp gasp, closing his eyes and willing himself not to come from the pain and Spencer’s voice. Spencer kissed up Brendon’s shoulder and neck, biting down right under his jawbone, licking and sucking and leaving a mark. “You’re so dirty, you whore. You’re so hard for me, and I’ve only been hurting you.”

 

Brendon nodded, slowly. Spencer placed a hand between Brendon’s shoulder blades and pushed Brendon forward. Brendon leaned over, the scratches on his back stinging as he moved. He heard Spencer getting down on his knees, and then felt the metal scratch across his ass cheeks and down on his thighs. Brendon, the side of his face now pressed against Spencer’s bag, let out a muffled groan into the gag. Spencer smacked Brendon across his ass, and Brendon managed a small squeak. 

 

He heard the sound of a bottle of Spencer unzipping his pants and pulling them down, followed by the sound of a bottle of lube being opened. Spencer let out a hiss behind him, and Brendon imagined him stroking himself, getting his dick slicked up to fuck Brendon. Brendon whined, sticking his ass out a little, trying to invite Spencer to hurry up. Spencer slapped Brendon’s ass, hitting the scratches and sending sparks of pain through Brendon’s body. Brendon wanted to come, he almost needed to, but he knew that Spencer wouldn’t let him. Not yet. 

 

“Nod if you’re ready, Bren,” Spencer said, still using his dom voice. Brendon nodded against Spencer's bag, the rough fabric scratching against his cheek. He felt Spencer's fingers press against his hole, and then Spencer was sliding two fingers in at once, stretching Brendon out without any warning. Brendon arched back into Spencer's fingers, earning him another scratch down each of his thighs. He still didn't know what Spencer was scratching him with, but it felt good and sharp and it was painful enough to get Brendon turned on. 

 

Without warning, Spencer slid his fingers out and pressed the tip of his dick to Brendon’s hole. Brendon pressed back without thinking, and Spencer slapped him. Brendon deserved that, and bit back his whine of pleasure. He didn’t want Spencer to stop. 

 

Spencer pushed inside Brendon, stretching him out in a way that was almost painful. Brendon was drooling against the gag, but he didn't care any more about how he looked to Spencer. He just wanted Spencer to move, to touch him and take him over the edge. Spencer pulled back and began thrusting into Brendon, slamming his hips against Brendon's tender ass and gripping his hips tightly. He leaned over Brendon's back, biting at Brendon's neck. He reached around and wrapped his fist around Brendon's dick, jerking Brendon off in time with his own thrusts. “I could tell you not to come, and you wouldn't. You'd walk out of here, fucked and raw and still on edge, wouldn't you?”

 

Brendon whined. He would, he totally would, if Spencer decided he didn't get to come while they were out. He didn't want to, though. He wanted to get fucked out here, where it was dirty and fast, and then he wanted to go home and hopefully get fucked again by Dallon and Spencer both. 

 

“You're my little slut, and I love you,” Spencer said, his voice softening as he slowed his thrusts for a moment. He groaned softly into Brendon's shoulder and then said, “and I want you to come for me, but only after I come, okay? Wait for me, Brendon. Can you do that?”

 

Brendon nodded weakly and hoped that Spencer was close. Spencer ran his thumb over the head of Brendon's dick and Brendon let out a noise that was muffled by the bag and by the gag. Spencer thrust into Brendon again, this time quicker and more erratically, and Brendon knew he was getting close. Brendon's shoulders were starting to get sore from being pulled back, but the soreness felt good when coupled with Spencer's mouth and teeth scraping across the skin. 

 

Spencer buried his face in the crook of Brendon's neck and let out a moan. “Brendon, come. Now.”

 

Spencer thrust into Brendon and stroked Brendon, and with a muffled groan, Brendon came into Spencer's hand. Spencer continued to thrust into Brendon, even as Brendon was coming down from his orgasm and everything was too much, but he came soon after Brendon, whining against Brendon’s skin. He leaned against Brendon for a moment before pulling out and unhooking the cuffs. Spencer massaged Brendon’s shoulders and his wrists, and kissed him gently. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

 

Brendon nodded, leaning against Spencer. Spencer pressed a kiss to Brendon’s hair. “Come on, let’s get you dressed so we can go home.”

 

Brendon got himself dressed, reveling in the stings of pain that he felt when his clothes brushed the marks Spencer had made on him. Spencer cleaned himself up as well, rinsing his hands of Brendon’s cum and placing all of the items he’d bought back into the plastic bag. Brendon came over and leaned against Spencer’s back. He was always affectionate, but even more so after he got fucked. He pressed a kiss to Spencer’s neck. “So, what were you using on me, earlier? It felt pretty great.”

 

“One of those metal sponges,” Spencer said, pulling it out for a moment to show Brendon. “I thought you’d like it.”

 

“I did,” Brendon said. Spencer turned around and cupped Brendon’s face in his hands, kissing him gently. They kissed for a while, Brendon pressed against the wall by the hand dryer, Spencer holding him close. They only pulled apart when the door opened. Spencer made to look like he hadn’t just been making out with his boyfriend but Brendon didn’t bother. He just linked arms with Spencer, grinned at the forty-something year old man who had just entered, and led Spencer out of the bathroom. 

 

Spencer grabbed a few more things before they checked out and headed to the truck. Spencer drove back to their house, which was only a few minutes from the Walgreens, thankfully. Brendon spent the ride pressing his fingers to his wrists, seeing where the cuffs had bruised the skin. He preferred rope to cuffs, because rope could do more, but he wouldn’t say no to being cuffed either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment/kudos if you ejoyed!


End file.
